Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by sakulover
Summary: It was hate at first sight. She thought he was a chauvinist pig and he thought she was an aggressive lunatic. They only thing they want from each other is distance but the more they run away from each other the closer they become and the harder they fall.
1. Chapter 1

** x- enjoy - x**

* * *

It was midday and the sun was up in the sky at it's highest point burning intensely down on the ocean that shimmered under its glare. The two boys walked out of the sea and headed up the beach to meet up with a friend

"Man schools nearly starting" moaned the boy with the unruly blonde hair that stuck out in every direction and was slightly dampened by the dive he had taken, his bright azure eye squinted at the brightness of the sun and he brought his arm to shade him from the rays of light

"We have three weeks left, we better make the best of it" replied the less enthusiastic boy whose fair skin acquired a slight tinge of creaminess over the summer and dark onyx eyes locked on the destination they were heading.

"Yeah we do, hey that surf competition that's coming up are you planning to sign up" he curiously asked as he nudged his friend in an attempt to get a response quicker

"I don't know if I want to participate Naruto, it's just a stupid competition" he groaned back and sped up a little

Come on. Suigetsu's going to participate, and you know how good he is he travelled the world as a surfer he's got loads of experience" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in front of his friend preventing him from moving anywhere "dude, at least try out to see how good you are compared to other surfers" he said in an attempt to change his mind

"Well I'll obviously be better than some bunch of armatures" He replied arrogantly

"Man you've got to stop being so cocky, we have been surfing for just under a year now Sasuke"

"We have been doing it longer" he retorted confused by the speech

Yeah but Suigetsu made us do it properly, we were doing the tricks badly and we never knew"

"Okay so we have been surfing under a mentor for under a year now and so…"

"Think about it, Suigetsu is a professional. He's won lots of competitions and has a great career; he has travelled everywhere he only stopped because of your sister Karin and fell in love now he's stuck to her" Naruto said a bit dissapointedly

"You do realized they married right" Sasuke asked as he arched his brow at his friends tone of voice

"Whatever what I'm trying to say is that if experienced people like your dear brother-in-law are going to participate then imagine how many other people with wicked skills are coming imagine how many other pros there are" Naruto said as his mind starting to fade in and out of dream land imagining himself competing with the best of the best

"You've convinced me, I'll participate then" Sasuke said as he threw his hands up in surrender as the thought of competing against real professionals enticed him

"Did I here right is my little Sasuke going to participate in the surf competition" said the voice of a female women. He figure of the disembodied voice appeared around the corner her striking red hair styled in an odd fashion and black rimmed glasses framed her one of a kind auburn eyes carrying grocery bags in her hands

"You heard right Karin, I convinced the emotionally constipated idiot to come take part with me unless you have a problem with that and think it's too dangerous" Naruto mockingly asked not expecting the reply he recieved

"Of course I think it's dangerous! Do you know how many people suffer from surf accidents? A lot. I don't want anything happening to my brother so if anything does happen I'm putting the blame on you Naruto" she said

"Karin" Sasuke growled "I can take care of myself"

"Oh come on Sasuke you know I really want the best for you that's why I don't like you doing dangerous things but I guess the thought that you were taught by a lovely kind man I guess it makes me calmer, although I', still mad at him for motivating you two" she said thoughtfully

"You're only saying that because he's your husband, if he wasn't you would say that all the motivation he's giving me would be part of his plan to kill me" Sasuke ruffed out in reply

"I wouldn't go that far" she said as she giggled at the idea

"Yeas you would, remember that's what you said about him the first time you met him when he was telling me how to do a move on my board" Sasuke deadpanned whilst Naruto stood reminiscing that day

"Did I?" she questioned confused

"Yes, you even grabbed by board and hit him with it" Sasuke said annoyed

"I don't remember any of that" She said smiling

"Well I do, and man did it hurt" said a new voice. The man had silver hair and blue eyes with purple hues over it making it seem purple

"Well I can't take chances" she declared as she ended the conversation and walked away " I'm going home to store the food, see you guys later" she shouted

"Well it seems like we're all going to participate then huh" Suigetsu said as he walked into his bar that he owned followed by the two friends

"The three musketeers" Naruto said as he jumped onto the counter

"Well does one of the musketeer realize he has a shift starting in less than ten minutes" Suigetsu said as he eyed Naruto waiting for him to figure out who he was talking about

"What? Me? Oh shit" he said as he rushed into the staff room and quickly changed t-shirt into his work tee, an orange t-shirt with the bars logo at the side

When Naruto was prepared Suigetsu handed him a sheet of paper and Naruto looked at his friend and now currently his boss to explain what the information of the sheet contained because he didn't like wasting time on reading and preferred to get straight to the point

"It's the signup sheet for surf competition complete the form and give it in as soon as possible" Suigetsu explained already expecting this kind of reaction from his blond friend

After Naruto had finished his sheet he left it on the counter "all that's left is to give it in I'll wait till later then" Naruto said as he was about to put it in his bag but a hand wrapped around his wrist and took the sheet away from him

"Suigetsu! What are you doing" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his form in the silver haired guys' hand waving around in the air

Sasuke you don't have any shift this afternoon do you" Suigetsu asked the raven boy coyly ignoring Naruto's attempt to retrieve the letter

"No" Sasuke answer cautiously

"Good then you can pop down and give these in" Suigetsu said shoving his and Naruto's form into his hands.

"Why do I have to give in your sign up why don't you do it yourself" Sasuke asked angrily

"I have work, duh" He replied back bluntly

"Fine" Sasuke said as he walked away in defeat and mumbled a string of profanities under his breath his steps becoming soundless the farther away he was

* * *

Sasuke was walking his way to the sign up of the surf competition down the road when a motor cycle drove right close by him making him tumble over out of reflex "watch where you're going clown" he shouted to the rider who had momentarily paused and looked back at him threw the shades of the helmet. He couldn't see who it was under the helmet but he was sure as hell that he was pissed at the guy especially as the rider ignited the engine of the bike again and simply rode away on the bike again without saying a word of apology

He stood back up on his feet brushing away the invisible dust making sure that he wasn't hurt before he started walking again"I'm going to kill Suigetsu because of this forcing me to go sign up for this stupid competition I nearly got run over"

He finally made it to the sign up location and was beginning to amble across to the queue something caught his eye in his peripheral vision. It was the same bike that had nearly run him over "ah so the bastard who nearly killed me is here "he muttered as his eyes gazed over the crowd of people trying to find the culprit

He walked onto the beach and looked around and couldn't find anyone who matched the description of the person he had seen but instead he seemed to attract lots of attention onto him "tch so many girls what are they doing here" he said as he made it to the queue for the sign up and without realizing was behind the person who had nearly run him over wearing a black leather jacket onto of the red hoddie that hid away the person face and a pair of skinny jeans with an old pair of ruffed throughout the ages all-star converse "You" he said as he finally noticed the person in front of him

The other person grunted back without sparing him a glance. He was about to answer back when he felt people looking at him. Spinning around on his heel he turned around to see a group of girls huddled together looking at him and giggling like love struck puppies "stupid girls. Who even let them in to sign up, all they do is look after their make-up and hair they are absolutely pathetic" suddenly he felt a shot of pain erupt in his ribs and saw that the attacker was the person in front of him that had decided to punch him

"What was that for" he hissed aggressively

"…" the person ignored him and acted as nothing happened and Sasuke continued looking around and giving the girls looks of disgust he signed up and as he moved away from the crowd on his way back home until he saw another girl looking at him and couldn't help but feel disgusted

"The female species really are dumb, what is that girl even going here. Its quiet obvious that she can't surf" before he could mutter more insults the rider from before pushed passed him aggressively purposely trying to make him fall and succeeding as he made him stumble

"Hey wait up what is your problem" Sasuke shouted as he ran in front of the person blocking their paths so could obtain some answers except instead of stopping the person simply pushed Sasuke down and as Sasuke tried to regain his balance he grabbed onto the person in an attempt to sturdy himself but in the end made the person fall down and landed on the floor with the mysterious person on top of him.

He took a glance at the face that was finally exposed to him and took note of the large doe-like emerald eyes lashed by long curled lashes, the creamy complexion of the skin with a slight tan, the large pouted blood lips and the exotic petal colored wavy hair that slipped from under the hood to frame her face

"… You're a girl" he said after a long pause in disbelief and it all started making sense to him as to why he had found the person slightly aggressive after his comment that made women seem inferior and undermined them

"Yeah I am and you're a sexist pig" she growled back at him as she pushed herself off the ground and started stomping away. Sasuke quickly got back onto his feet after his temporary shock and went after her

"Hey wait up" he said as he grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him she quickly wrenched her hand out of his grasp and shouted at him "don't touch me otherwise I won't answer for myself" she shouted clenching her fists to emphasize the point

"Calm down, don't you think that's enough violent reaction for an evening" he said as he took a step back

"I'm not scared of you" she bitterly said

"I can see but I just want to apologize I didn't want to offend you I didn't know you were a girl"

"Clearly and I can perfectly tell how you treat girls and it's disgusting you asshole" she said as she looked him in the eyes with distaste

"Woah easy there girl you weren't exactly nice either" he replied as he referred to the previous events

"Oh really? What did you expect? A big kiss after you insulted my gender. Sorry but I usually don't kiss random guys neither do I associate with pig headed bastards who thinks he's better than everyone else just cause he has a pretty face and some muscles and because he's a guy" she said looking at him defiantly as if challenging him to prove her wrong

"Now you're offending me" he stated

"And thank god that's the only thing I'm going to do to you" she said as she briskly turned around and strolled away from him as fast as she could

* * *

Sasuke walked back into the bar grumpily and jumped onto the counter. Suigetsu came out of the kitchen with Naruto following behind him "hey dude what's with that face" he muttered as he passed a plate with a sandwich to a customer and received the money "don't tell me the girls back there couldn't control themselves and jumped you" Naruto said jokingly

"Shut up. I swear if I had known there were so many girls doing surf I wouldn't have gone there" Sasuke said as Naruto handed him a soda

"You have to keep up with the news kiddo, there are more and more girls doing surf. It is the 21st century after all" Suigetsu explained as he leaned on the counter

"21st century is only an excuse for weird girls to come out into public and act aggressively because they can say it the 21st century" Sasuke complained as he took slips of drink from his soda

"You're such an exaggerator" Suigetsu said laughing as Naruto went to attend a customer

"An exaggerator is that girl I met on the beach. She is an authentic hurricane, worse than my sister way worse" He said thoughtfully his mind into thoughts of hers

"Sasuke that doesn't exist. A girls whose attitude is worse than Karin is impossible" Suigetsu replied as he began to try and imagine a worse and more explosive attitude than Karin's and couldn't think of any

"Trust me this girl has worse attitude. My sister is all talk bad aggressive talk but only talk she couldn't hurt a fly but the beach girl I swear she bites" Sasuke said thinking about when she had hit him

"Worse than Karin yeah right I still think that's impossible, she explodes at the minim detail" Naruto said as he rejoined the conversation

"That's what I said"

"Well the beach girl is nuts in the head. First she nearly ran me over with her motorcycle then she threatened to kill me" Sasuke nearly shouted

"You're such a liar that kind of girl doesn't exist" Naruto stated

"I'm serious that head of hers has a few loose screws" he said as he threw his hands in the air annoyed with remembering the turn of events that happened beforehand

"Was she hot?" Naruto asked after a long pause

"Naruto that is inappropriate but to answer your question yeah she was. I have to find out who she is" he answered mumbling the last part to himself whilst Naruto and Suigetsu hi-fived each other celebrating the fact Sasuke found a girl attractive

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked into the bar turning his head a few times around looking for a flash of pink from the person he had had met prior that day

"Dude, what are you doing" Naruto asked as he examined Sasuke like a newly discovered species

"Looking for her" he replied vaguely

"The beach girl? Really Sasuke out of all the places in Konoha she's going to be here of all places at a beach bar" Naruto said disbelievingly "just cause she surfs doesn't mean her life is limited to staying at a beach she could perfectly be at home sleeping or at some other bar in the town center" Naruto explained

"I saw her motorcycle outside she has to be here. Where is she I can't see her?" he said moving in between the crowd of people on the dance floor

"That was her ride, wow. Nut seriously calm down maybe she parked her ride back there and went for a stroll on the beach" He said suggesting ideas for why the girl wasn't in their sight for him to relax

"There's no one outside" Sasuke responded

"How would you know?" Naruto asked as he arched his brow

"I checked" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Your becoming quiet obsessed with this girl" Naruto stated as he looked at his friend searching for her

"This isn't just any girl she's the bomb" he whispered to himself

Are you sure it's the same bike maybe it's a similar one" just as Naruto was going to see Suigetsu in the kitchen and walked behind the counter to go in to the kitchen the door opened by itself and out came the girl from before wearing a blue tank top and a jean jacket with Suigetsu behind her who stopped walking because the girl in front of him had paused and stared fiercely at Sasuke

"You" she said bitterly

Sasuke surprised at her sudden appearance quickly muttered the words quietly and awkwardly not knowing how to go around to letting him get close to her"hi"

"You guys know each other" Suigetsu asked with a smirk tugging onto his lips

"Unfortunately" she replied, not once taking her hateful stare off Sasuke

"But since when do you two know each other" Suigetsu asked as him and Naruto looked between the two and Sakura crossed her arms defiantly whilst glaring at Sasuke

"Since this morning" she replied

"At the beach" Sasuke finished and Suigetsu shot him a knowingly look understanding that this was the crazy girl Sasuke had said he met at the beach and finally understood that all the exaggeration he thought had been made up wasn't an exaggeration nor was it made up. He knew the full extent of the bad temper his friend possessed

"Ahh so you're telling me this is the girl that-" Naruto started not sure if he should continue the sentence in front of the girl but Sasuke had the satisfaction of doing do

"Yes this is the crazy maniac that was going to run me over and attacked me all in one morning" he said looking directly at her

"Oh poor you it's not like you deserved it or anything" she replied sarcastically

"Sasuke you would want to be careful with Sakura although she may be a talented surfer she's got a bad temper" Suigetsu warned with no fear of saying it in front of the girl knowing that she didn't mind that he talked about her temper that way because she knew that it was bad

"Tell me something I don't know" he said as he turned away because he was annoyed with her and he couldn't stand looking at her anyl onger

"And you Suigetsu, since when do you have friends like this?" he questioned loudly to make sure Sasuke heard what she thought of him

"What do you mean with like this?" he shouted back

"A retarded idiot" she replied and Naruto in the background sat down interested in the exchange of words they were having

"Look just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can offend me" Sasuke said as a matter of fact

"Woah calm down Sasuke… actually both of you. I'm sure you'll both turn out to be great friends" Suigetsu said intercepting the fight before things got heated

"Ha only in his dreams" she sneered as she looked disgusted at Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke watched from afar as Sakura danced with another guy and when Suigetsu caught him staring and couldn't pass up on the opportunity to pick on him

"Man she got you bad" he commented

"Me? By whom what are you talking about?" Sasuke spurted out unsure of what to say

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Sakura" he answered back letting a grin show on his face as he looked between and two

"Are you crazy do you think I could actually get caught up by a girl like that? She's mad I'm telling you that she is a monster inside a girl's body?" Sasuke answered stupefied at his supposedly friends suggested

"Ah so is that why you won't take your eyes of her"

"You got the wrong impression I'm not looking at her I'm observing how she interacts with other people because so far I'm the only person she's wanted to kill upon the first meeting" he explained logically but not convincingly

After moments of silence Sasuke spoke up awkwardly trying to get around the question so it didn't seem like he cared but it came out the exact opposite of what he wanted "so where did you meet her?"

"Hahaha not interested huh, I met her at the European surf competition she turned out to be the revelation of the year she's got a lot of potential and talent" Suigetsu answered reminiscing the old surfing around the world days

"That thing surfs and she was a revelation with lots of talent" Sasuke said in incredulity

"She glides over the wave with ease like a dolphin" He described with hand gestures

"No one would tell she could be gentle and agile but whatever I'm only asking out of curiosity I'm not minimally interested in that girl he said sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than someone else

"I can totally tell, I mean since you came back here from the sign up all you could talk about was the girl you met on the beach. You're really not interested" he said mockingly

"Common mistake not even if she was the last girl on the face of earth and mute would I consider dating her" He said as he looked at her "for sure"

"Who are you trying to trick me or yourself? Are you going to let her go away thinking you're a pig? Don't you want to prove her wrong?" He rhetorically question stimulating Sasuke to take action

"Your right I'm not letting her insult like that and expect to get way that easily" he said as he thought over

"God choice, go talk to her" he encouraged

"I will" he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder interrupting the dance she was having with the other guy

"Can we talk" he asked and she blandly ignored him and pretended he want there. Sasuke saw that she want going to cooperate easily so he decided to take other measures and grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the dance floor and to more secluded place where they could talk

"What do you want?" she said irritably

"To talk, look cant we just start all over again and put behind our differences and start on a fresh new clean page" He suggested

"Why should I?" she challenged

"It's stupid us acting this way towards each other I want to get along"

"And why should I want to get along with you?" she flared at him

"For Suigetsu"

"Suigetsu can handle me and I'm pretty sure he can handle just fine me not liking you. I don't want to get along with a big headed asshole" she answered back

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in "this is the last time you offend me, got it" he said menacingly but Sakura was unaffected by his tone of voice

"Why? Are you going to hit me?" she mocked

"I've never hit a girl before much less a kid"

"What did you call me?" she questioned furiously

"Kid because you act just like an immature aggressive rude kid and you surely must have a problem with guys to be acting like that with me" he exploded letting it all go at once

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face and marched away over to the kitchen and past Suigetsu who had witnessed the whole thing with an open mouth ready to burst in a fit of laughter any second whilst Naruto tried his best not to lose it whilst he served a customer

* * *

**please review **

**tell me what you like and don't like**

**did you find it interesting or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey read and enjoy XD**

* * *

After the pinkette had calmed down she walked back into the bar and avoided all contact with Sasuke and back onto the dance floor. Suigetsu took the opportunity and spoke a few words to Sasuke "you feeling better?" he asked not really concerned as a smile spread on his face

"From what? The slap? I hardly felt it" Sasuke said as he glared menacingly at the girl that had caused a red imprinted mark of a hand on his face

"That's not what the red mark on your face implies" Suigetsu suggested as he chuckled

"Hn" he grunted his intense gaze never wavering from the pinkett at the dance floor

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu started trying to form the correct words in his mouth before verbalizing them "Sakura is a complicated girl she has a special and unique personality that fires up easily"

"Yeah sure, you know what personality she has? She has the personality of a mad woman. I don't care about her and her crazy outburst of incomprehensible anger" he muttered

"Look I know her very well and I also know you well enough to know that you must of said something to make her react that way and slap you, she may be an aggressive girl but she never acts on violence just for the sake of it" he said calmly

"I didn't say anything special" Sasuke muttered "she's just crazy in the head" he said as he walked away sick from hearing what his supposedly friend was saying about the girl who slapped him

"You know what I think you finally found a girl to your level" he said quietly but Sasuke's sharp ears caught on and he abruptly spun on the spot and looked at him in disbelief

"Are you hallucinating? The only thing I want from that girl is distance she is absolutely crazy"

"Fine whatever you say, but I'll only give you a word of advice if you want to charm her into liking you have to take it slow and overall don't insult her or send spiteful comments" he replied cheekily

"Suigetsu, get it in your head that I don't want anything with her what I want is for her to be on the other side of the planet I only want distance from that lunatic" he said frustrated

"I doubt you'll be getting anywhere with that attitude" Suigetsu said shaking his head

"Getting where? And what do you mean with my attitude? My attitude is just fine thank you very much. I am the way I am and I'm not going to change it. If the crazy lunatic doesn't like my attitude well unlucky for her, either way am not in the least interested in her opinion" Sasuke finished the conversation as he stormed into the kitchen

"Sure" he replied sarcastically "I'll pretend I believe that" Suigetsu said once Sasuke was out of ear shot and went to serve his customers

* * *

When the bar had closed down and everyone went home Suigetus and Sasuke headed back home after locking the bar. Sasuke headed for the couch and turned on the TV whilst Suigetsu was heading to his room

"Aren't you going to bed" he asked Sasuke before he climbed the stairs to the room he shared with his wife

"Nah I don't feel sleepy" Sasuke replied as he laid down into a more comfortable position on the couch

"Well I'm dead, see you tomorrow" Suigetsu said as he stretched his arms behind him and yawned loudly

"Sleep well grandpa" Sasuke said mockingly evoking an annoyed reaction from Suigetsu

"I'm only eight years older than you" he complained as he walked up the stairs to his room

Sasuke lay comfortably against the couch with his legs outstretched and his head against the soft feather pillows. He soon began to feel his eyes get heavy and struggled to keep them open and concentrate on the TV show until eventually he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed with a certain girl he met earlier that day

* * *

_"where am I?" he asked drowsily as he surveyed his surroundings that happened to be the white sand and the clear blue ocean that had streaks of orange and yellow as the sun rose up in the sky_

_He walked around and thought he was alone until he heard the sound of a motor rumbling more specifically the sound of a motor bike. He headed into the direction of the loud rumbling and found the motor bike on its own with no one around to guard it and as he paid more attention to it he realized that the motor bike was identical to the one Sakura owned and came to the conclusion that it indeed did belong to her_

_He heard splashes of water as if someone had just dived in and ran to the water to confirm his suspicions as he saw a blob of pink underneath the water and slowly began to rise. His eyes followed her body as beads of water travelled down making her bikini clad body look even more enticing then it already was. He felt compelled to her and began walking towards her when he reached her, she put her hands on his shoulders momentarily distracting him as he looks into her eyes and without any warning what-so-ever she pulls him underneath the water_ _trying to drown him_

* * *

The action in the dream causes him to jolt up awake shouting with his eyes wide awake and beads of sweat dripping down his face as he realizes it was a dream. His outburst causes a resident of the house to wake up and laugh at him

"What's wrong with you" she questioned between giggles

"Nothing now go away Tenten" He says as he throws a pillow her direction and heads up to his room causing the chocolate eyed girl to laugh at the unusual reaction of the emotionless raven head as she heads back to her bedroom not minding that she had been awoken by the loud shout at 3:00am as she got to see something she never though she would actually witness. Sasuke shocked and in fear a complete contrast to his usual cocky fearless demeanor.

* * *

Next day

Sasuke drowsily walked into the dining room where everyone was having there breakfast and slumped into the chair, his head hit against the table and he refused to look back up drifting into sleep but was awoken by his sister's loud shouts

"Wake up you big old pile of lazy bones" when he silently rose his head and she saw the dark rings under his eyes she became surprised. "Sasuke Uchiha did you go out last night to party and got back home late" Karin questioned her eyes narrowed

"No" he said as he looked up at her momentarily then slumped back down "I came back with Suigetsu and never left since" he mumbled his reply

"Then why are you yawning twice every minute with bags the size of the world" She said concerned with her brother

"Because I had a nightmare and I couldn't get to sleep since" he said angrily at the thought of the green eyed girl that had caused him an uncomfortable night

"Seriously lil bro, that's horrible" Karin said concerned whilst Tenten burst into giggles at the memory of Sasuke's face

"Yeah he screamed like a maniac and his face was priceless when he woke up. He sounded like someone was trying to kill him. Real bad nightmare huh" Tenten said without being able to contain her giggles and Karin looked at her brother worriedly

"You can't even begin to imagine" Sasuke said "I think I'll go out to catch some waves to see if I wake up, nothing better that the freezing water to make me open my eyes" he said as he got up and grabbed his surfing gear

"That a good idea besides the waves are looking amazing today" Tenten said as she picked up her plate and went to wash it at the kitchens sink

"Oh and don't worry if I see Neji I'll be sure to talk to him about you" Sasuke said getting back at her for making fun of him causing Tenten to blush madly at the mention of her crushes name and muttered profanities under her breath making Sasuke smirk as he walked out of the house

Once he had put on his wet suit he went out into the Beaches Sea and started surfing, whilst he was surfing across the wave he lost control of his board as he tried to avoid another surfer that was there but ended up crashing into them never less and fell into the water and the same happened to the other surfer. Whilst under the sea he couldn't reach back up and slowly began losing consciousness so the other surfer had to drag him back out and laid him on the beach

When Sasuke's eyes didn't open and his breathing seemed to be short and ragged the female surfer pulled back the annoying pink strands of hair that kept on getting in her sight and tilted his head up and whilst keeping the head tilted upwards she let her lips descended upon his giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation

His eyes shot open when he saw the girl above him and their lips connected together he felt his body tingle and he blushed slightly before jumping out of the position they were in and rolled away before she could see the blush that was spread across his cheeks

"You tried to drown me" he accused pointing at her once he had composed himself

"You are so stupid and ungrateful, I just saved your pathetic life and here you are accusing me of trying to kill you when what you should be doing was praising me for saving you and saying a thank-you would be nice too." She said angrily "You know I even thought about leaving you there to drown to your death but it would of caused to much of a scene and be an unnecessary mess"

"You would definitely be capable of such an inhumane action" he bit back

"You know your probably right but I didn't and pitted you poor little thing and decided to help which just about happened to be a big mistake"

"The only thing I remember was you throwing your board at my head" he said condemningly

"It wasn't on purpose you dumbass, you crossed my path and I couldn't control my board under those circumstances" she argued back as she stood up

"Ah of course it's not your fault what a stupid idea I had its all my fault and I happen to be father Christmas with wings ha ha ha. Admit it! It was your fault you tried to drown me

"Get real" she shouted

"One thing I'm sure of is that each time I meet you my body pays with lots of bloody bruises" he muttered

"You know what?" she started "Things happen for a reason so you must deserve it" she said mockingly with a cynical smile on her face

"Come again?" he said angrily as he stood up and faced her

"It's the divine punishment sent by the lord" she said as she turned around flipping her hair in his face during the process and walked away

"I must be really unlucky to meet you here at this beach" he muttered under his breath but the pinkett heard him so she turned around and marched up to him

"The one with the bad fortune here is me. Why out of all the beaches you had to go it was this one? I was here before so back off. Suigetsu said this beach had pretty cool waves but what he didn't tell me was that this place was badly frequented" she spat out in spite " and next time before you decide to go surfing out in the ocean you might want to learn how to surf first" she shouted as he pushed him back

"Learn from who? You?" He mocked

"An example could be me seen as I actually know how to surf" she fought back determination gleaming in her eyes

"Hey you might not be such a bad surfer but you're not better than me" he argued back "I could never learn anything from you"

"Egocentric" she shouted at his face

"It's called being realistic chick, realistic" he said as he came really close to her

"My name is Sakura not chick" she shouted irritated as he aggressively pushed him back making him nearly fall over but he regained his balance just in time

"Why? Just why do you treat me so badly? It certainly can't be just because I bad mouthed a couple of girls the day before" he said trying to understand her unexplainable hate towards him

"Well let's just say the world would be a better place if guys like you were extinct" she said snidefully anger overtaking her

"Come on… You are so paranoid." He huffed in annoyance "What's up with all the hate?" he asked trying to pull an answer out of her

"It's not hate" She simply said calmly "It's disgust, revulsion, loathe, detest and overall I am completely repulsed by the likes of you chauvinist idiots" she said her voice taking on a angry edge

"I bet the last guy you dated hurt you real bad and now you're out to have vengeance on all the other guys" he said finding it the only explanation possible to her hate towards him and when he heard nothing but silence on her part he took the chance and looked at her and saw her eyes glaze over with unshed tears, unfocused as if remembering a past memory "I hit the bulls eye didn't I" he said quietly and the once sad longing look in her eyes disappeared in seconds and replaced by a passionate burning anger as she looked at him

"Shut up you clown" she said quietly her voice cracking at the end of the sentence

"I was right, wasn't I" he replied ignoring her insult

"No that's not it" she shouted determinedly and she spun abruptly on her heel and began walking away and whilst Sasuke who came so close to breaking though her walls wasn't ready to give up he ran to catch up to her hot on her trail and when he came close enough he grabbed her hand and pulled her around and towards him

"Where you going our conversation is not over" he said

"Get out of my way" she said aggressively as she pushed him down and just like the first time they met Sasuke pulled her down with him and she landed on top of him

"We end up always in the same position" he stated "everything happens for a reason" he said mimicking her previous words

"Only if it's in your dreams" she said hostilely, her words triggered the memory of the previous restless night and he responded hotly in the same tone

"With you in my dreams they turn into nightmares" he replied "how about we change position" he said as he rolled over so now he was the one above her. He felt himself lose himself in her eyes and leaned in closer to her whilst Sakura who also lost herself in his eyes sensed that he was coming closer to her and panicked and in doing so she broke away from the spell his eyes cast over her and reacted

"Get off me" she said summoning her strength and pushed him off her and stormed away as fast as she could before Sasuke had the chance to act back and come after her

* * *

Later in the evening

After her last encounter with Sasuke Sakura was very agitated and mad at the raven head and wanted to avoid him at all cost as he had struck a sensitive heart string that she did not want to be reminded of

She made her way into her friends bar wearing a light pink tee, mini jean skirt and a pair of black ankle boots and took of her dark purple leather jacket as she walked in. She glanced around the beach bar fully aware that the boy that she officially now despised worked here and whilst distracted watching foe any sign of the raven head she bumped into Suigetsu

"Looking for someone" he asked as he helped her steady herself and prevent her from falling

"Yeah kind of, I wannna stay clear from that egocentric friend of yours, Sasuke" she clarified

"You really don't like him do you" he said as he walked behind the bars counter and Sakura followed him on the other side learning on it

"He's everything I hate in a guy" she started "arrogant, big headed, sexist, egocentric and he only ever says a bunch of stupid things" she said finishing her rant

"Hahaha" suigetsu chuckled to himselfas he heard his longtime friend insult his brother in law

"Don't laugh" she bit at him angrily

"Your being a little too harsh on him don't you think. Sasuke is a good guy" Suigetsu said supporting his friend "although he does make unnecessary comments and is a bit sexist" he added in as an after thought

"See, even you agree with me" Sakura said

"But apart from that he's a great guy, you shouldn't judge him just yet get to know him first" Suigetsu said

"Well I've never met anyone who's annoyed me so much and I don't want to get to know him better because I'm pretty sure it would just annoy me even more" she declared "now let's change subject cause honesty I'm getting sick of talking about this guy all the time"

"Are you hungry?" Suigetsu said deciding to go along with the pinkett and leave the Sasuke topic for now so he wouldn't have to face her wrath any further

"Hell yeah" She said as she rubbed her stomach "barely eaten anything all day, think you can make me a sandwich" she requested

"Sure thing-" Suigetsu said but before he could make her the sandwich a customer called for Suigetsu "I need to go get the-" Suigetsu started gesturing towards the customer that was waiting to be attended

"Sure just go" Sakura said with a smile on her face

"You can help yourself to the kitchen" he offered "oh and you should drop by later by my house for dinner, its an invite and you are not allowed to refuse" Suigetsu said "it would be great if my best buddy -you- could meet Karin -my wife-"

"Fine I accept, I'd love to meet the women that made you settle down in one place instead of being a nomad that travel the world with no desire to settle down. She must be one hella of a women to drastically change your views and for now I'll just raid your kitchen" She said as jumps over the counter separating her from having access to the kitchen and walks in to make her sandwich

"Wait!" Suigetsu said as he just remembers who was inside the kitchen but was too late as the pinkett had already walked in and he had to serve his customer

She enters the kitchen and bumps into Sasuke his automatic reflex cause him to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her from falling and she holds onto his shoulders to steady herself

"Huh you again" Sasuke mutters

"Let go off me idiot" Sakura said as she realizes its Sasuke who she bumped into the person she had been trying to avoid since that morning

"You're the one that's holding on to me" he replies and she quickly pushes herself away from him trying to create as much distance as possible

"I want distance from you" she tells him as she steps further away

"The feelings mutual…" he declares he looks her up and down critically his eyes penetrating as if evaluating her causing her to become very self-conscious and uncomfortable "…I don't want anything to do with you" he finishes

"Good, I think we've finally agreed on something, that way we there are no more misunderstandings between us, we each follow our own each individual path and completely avoid interacting with one another" Sakura turns away from him but in the process ends up tripping over and falls into his arms, he holds her tightly against him as an instant reaction without thought and as she looks up at him she finally realizes how close they are as their lips brush against each other.

She felt herself getting lost in his eyes like earlier at the beach and he does the same and as the undeniable attraction between them grows it becomes too much to the point that as Sasuke learns in she finds herself instead of recoiling she leans in as well and tentatively presses her lips against his slowly lip locking with him and brings her arms to around his neck pulling him closer whilst deepening the kiss and he put his hands on her waist pulling her against his chest so there would be barely any space between them

When they broke away due to the lack of oxygen Sakura realizes what had happened and regains her offensive response toward Sasuke and raises her hand in an attempt to hit him but he quickly caught it before she could strike him

"Hey calm down no need for violence" he said as he held her hand in the air

"You kissed me" she seethed

"Me! No you're the one who kissed me" he retorted outraged at her "In fact we both learned so this was an action on both our parts" he said gesturing between them with the hand that wasn't tightly clasped around the hand Sakura was going to use to hit him

"Let go of my hand" Sakura said as she tried to free her hand from his grasp but to no avail

"I'm against violence" he said not letting go

"I'm against your kind of kisses, they are so…" Sakura said not continuing

"So what huh" he challenged wanting to know what she would say

"Sloppy and unnecessary" she said smirking at him

"I didn't do anything you also learned in and you also kissed me and you didn't pull away" He said provoking her further

"For your information I would prefer to kiss a frog" she bit back at him

"Hmm frogs turn into princes" He said referencing to children story tales

"You're anything but a prince in fact your really stupid if you think for a second I would want anything to do with you" she said as she looked at him menacingly

"You kissed me girl" he said not listening to any of her excuses

"My name is Sakura use it, not girl or chick or whatever other name you have in store just Sakura and I have no patience whatsoever for some bullshit discussion" she said as she once again tried to free her hand out of his grasp

"Sakura did you find what you wanted" they heard Suigetsu yell and Sakura used this moment as she saw that Sasuke was momentarily distracted to slip her hand out of his grasp and stepped away from him the further she could

"I found the exact opposite of what I wanted" she replied to the unanswered question as barged out of the kitchen as Suigetsu came in through the door nearly making him stumble as she pushed anyone in her way and walked out angrily causing Suigetsu to get confused with her abnormal change in behavior until he turned around and saw Sasuke and his unvoiced question was answered

He left Sasuke to himself in the kitchen as he went to attend another customer and Sasuke leaned against the counter and massaged his temples in frustration after the heated encounter he shared with the fiery girl

"Suigetsu I'm heading home" Sasuke called out as he grabbed his jacket and walked out not waiting for his bosses reply to ensure he knew he had left. The Uchiha left to take a stroll along the beach frustrated at the pinkett as he remembered the argument they had after they shared a kiss but overall he felt frustrated with himself for trying to kiss her at the beach and for succeeding in kissing her back at the beach bar where she had reacted aggressively when they pulled away from each other

He remembered the way she had fell into his arms and the surge of panic that had sparked in him when he saw her falling down causing him to grab her tightly not wanting her to get hurt, and the next thing he knew he was staring into the bottomless emerald green eyes that reflected the same desire he felt for her and when their lips had brushed he had lost control over himself and had not resisted to lean in to claim her lips

He knew he would get in trouble with the pinkett if he pulled a move on her and was expecting her to slap him as he leaned towards her lips but to his surprise and delight she didn't pull away and contrary to what he thought she would do she also leaned in and initiated the kiss. When they pulled away to recover their breath he was quiet disappointed that she had pulled her walls back up and insulted him and the kiss they shared but he was half-expecting that reaction from her it was all going to well

He silently cursed himself as he realized that he had done the exact opposite of what he had told her he wanted which he had said was distance but in the end instead of causing distance them he caused a kiss and he became frustrated when he established that he had formed some kind of feelings for the girl he had met the day before and thought that he had to be going insane because he was developing feelings for a girl he had met 24 hours ago in unusual circumstances that should create anger between them but instead caused lots of sexual tension and to top it of they didn't get along well, whilst in all his life he had never felt any attraction towards girls he had known for years.

After he calmed down and went back home and slumped on the couch and not a second later Suigetsu came in "Do you want to tell me what is going on, what happened between you and Sakura?"

"Nothing special, just that your friend tried to attack me once again" he replied deciding not to mention the kiss

"You kidding me?" Suigestu said as he put his hands on his hips not believing Sasuke

"This is starting to become a habit, that girl should be encaged within prison walls" Sasuke said prying Suigetsu interest in what happened in the kitchen away

"There you go exaggerating" Suigetsu said as he shook his head

"That girl is a beast, I'm telling you. She has a highly elevated degree in cruelty like I've never seen before, she is not human you only find that thing in a jungle. I'm beginning to think that she has to belong to some kind of sub human species that looks all fine and pretty human but in reality is a true vicious animal" Sasuke continued successfully leading Suigetsu away from the kitchen inciddent

"Sub species?" Suigetsu asked amused

"She's like lioness, a pink lioness. I want distance from that creature Suigetsu distance"

Suigetsu started laughing as he heard Sasuke in the middle of the rant, Sasuke took no notice of the outburst of laughter and headed to his room

"Honey put an extra plate on the table" Suigetsu said as he walked into the dining room and met the sight of his wife and Tenten setting out the table for dinner

"Did you invite someone" Tenten asked as she sat down

"Yeah a friend of mine, she'll be here any minute" Suigetsu said as he took of his jacket

"She?" Tenten questioned

"Whoever she is she better keep away from me and not annoy me" Sasuke said as he walked in in time to hear the conversation "hopefully she'll be one of those timid girls who never talk I've had enough of being mistreated by lunatics "he continued referring to Sakura "especially that crazy maniac"

"You're so mean Sasuke, if you continue to treat girls badly and they are bound to do the same to you" Karin scolded as she set another plate on the table

"Karin is over protective over her brother but if a girl hits him she doesn't care, she values females above any male including her brother but as long as the girl is a feminist and believes in defending her rights otherwise go away bitch" Suigetsu explained to Tenten who looked puzzled for seeing Karin go against her brother rather than siding with him

How does she know this girl is a feminist and not just gonna drool over her brother" Tenten asked Suigetsu both immersed in their little conversation that Sasuke wasn't hearing

"I told her how Sakura is" he replied back

"Oh so the name of the girl that Sasuke describes as a crazy maniac is Sakura. Cool I'd like to meet the girl that gets under Sasukes skin" Tenten said mischievously

"You will in a few minutes" Suigetsu answered back

"Wait is Sakura the girl you invited to dinner" Tenten asked happiness spreading across her face as she imagined Sasuke's discomfort

"Yes she is" Suigetsu smiled too knowing what was going threw Tenten's mind

"Sasuke is gonna freak, this will be so amusing" She said as she chuckled to herself causing Sasuke to look at her strangely not suspecting anything that would happen in a few moments

_dingdong_

"It must be her. I'll go get the door" Suigetsu said as he walked to open the door as Tenten grinned at Sasuke with a smile that said I-know-something-you-don't causing Sasuke to get annoyed

"What is it?" he grunted

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Tenten said as she directed her eyes to the girl who had walked in, admiring her natural beuaty and Sasuke had yet to notice who had walked in who also had yet to notice the brooding teen at the dinner table and instead went to greet Karin it was only when she spoke up to greet her friends wife did Sasukes's eyes shot up as he remembered the voice that belonged to the pinkett and looked up to see her

"Not you" Sasuke moaned as he saw her, his moan causing Sakura to become aware of his presence and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him. All she wanted this evening was distract herself from the memory of the kiss but instead it hit her like a tunnel of bricks as she laid her eyes on him

"You..." she muttered the tension growing causing everyone in the room to be aware of the shaky relationship between the two

* * *

**chapter 2 over**

**what will happen between Sasuke and Sakura?**

**and is the reason Sakura is against guys like Sasuke due to a bad experience with a past boyfriend like Sasuke suggested?**


End file.
